Paradice by dashboard lights
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: (Winx club.) Icy and Stormy capture Bloom and Flora, when something unexpected happeneds between them. Their lives are changed forever afterwards.
1. Proludge

A soft wind made sure that she can come unnoticed. After their stunt they can't afford to be caught again, specially when at a moment like this.

It was unusually chilled for this time of year, a light sprinkle of rain drops came upon the walls as a light fog crept over the courtyard only enforced this oddity. It was ether luck or fate that she weren't found out, yet.

_Are you prepared?_ She thought to her compliance waiting for her through the telepathic link.

_What do you think?_

She scolded but said nothing. Looking around the area for a easy way in, the door would be obvious. In fact it would be so obvious that no one would think about it, but just in case she retrieve a small tube in her boot. Dipping her finger into the potion and trace around the doorknob, nothing happen. She gripped the door and came into the darken halls.

Her heels click hollowly through halls while she keep up defenses, stopping at corners for a moment before continuing onward. Near her target's room she stopped when a door opened, girl's laughter filled the hall as well as light. Peaking around the corner she could see someone with short black hair leaving, she knew who it was but she couldn't place her finger on what her name was. It didn't matter at the moment, there were more important things at hand.

From here on out her movements where quick yet quite, at the door of her targets she lean against the wall while quietly chanting "a friend in need is a friend in deed." Within seconds a wisp of smoke appeared than a being took form.

The new being was holding a small liquid filled capsule that was slid beneath the door, after five minutes that open the door to see their targets fast asleep. Both of them scooped up the two fairies, Bloom and Flora, before a wispy smoke formed around their feet.

As fast as they came Stormy and Icy were gone.


	2. Chapter 1

She felt that something was off, there was something unusually hard and chilled beneath her. It didn't quite sink in for the moment since she was still half asleep but it soon clicked, she was no longer on her bed. And it was safe to say she's no longer in her room.

Bolting up right she found her arms restrained by something, she guessed it was some kind of magical restraints from the small amount of power coming off of it. Opening her eyes she saw they were rusted shackles connected to the floor, frosted chains. One name came to mind as she scanned the room.

_Icy._

True to the nature of clich' hostage taking the capture was in the shadows, arms crossed and smirking. "How nice to see you up, little pixie."

"What is it now?" Bloom snapped as she struggled with the shackles, "run out of ideas to get that dragon fire you want?" She growled as she twisted her wrist around the cufflink but nothing happened. "Where's Flora? If you did something to her I-" Bloom was cut off by a hard slap to the face.

"You talk too much," Icy said. "Whether your nature loving friend is alive or not depends of Stormy's mood, and you know who she is."

Bloom let out a curse as she lunge at Icy, if the restraints weren't bolted to the floor she would have hand her hands around the cold witch's throat. This didn't stop her from trying though, when she realize how futile it was she sat on the floor rubbing her raw wrist. "I hope you burn."

"From what I heard," Icy said. "Hell's cold."

Bloom was silent but she glared death at Icy as she walked away.

--(1)--

Flora felt something mossy beneath her, it reminded her of home. Opening her eyes she found she was in the woods, not the one around alfea. This place was decayed and no life within the trees, it was the forest around Cloud Tower. The plant pixie bolted up prepared to summon her powers, when she finished she was still in her night clothes. That's when Stormy appeared, at first in the shadows but slowly emerging. At first Flora thought her eyes were playing some tricks on her but the temperamental witch wasn't wearing make up or the usual skin tight cat suit. Instead she wore something that was still revealing of curves but left some mystery by some flaps and garments of dark colours that blend with the situation.

"What is going on?" Flora try to demand despite her natural shy tone. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Be quite," Stormy said sharply while dark clouds formed overhead. "As long you are under my spell you will do what I say."

Rain fell down lightly, Flora stood there waiting for Stormy to make her move but she waited in vain.

"If you are waiting for something important don't expect anything," Stormy crossed her arms. "This spell is enough, I just have to reinforced some orders with simple shocks." She wave a hand towards a large stump, "take a seat."

Flora cautiously walked over to the stump and sat down next to the witch. The rain kept coming but it was rather light. "What do you want with me?"

Stormy smiled as she looked up. Her casual look place the pixie on edge farther, she never actually seen Stormy so calm. "How lovely would it be that I could tell you, that Icy wants her revenge on your dear friend, Bloom. You were merely a prize for helping."

_A prize?_ Flora thought within an out of character edge of anger. "You wanted me as a... Prize?"

"Yeah," Stormy said as the rain intensified. "You can hate me all you want, you're mine forever to do with as I please." The rain came down in sheets, soaking both of them. Flora hear something within the rain speaking of lies and intense sadness, Stormy was facing away still with the same smug look but it appeared to be more like a mask. A _persona_.

"Is there something wrong?" Flora said. "There's a slight sadden aura about you."

"**SHUT UP!"** Stormy shot up and facing the tan girl. "Don't ever think I HAVE any emotions besides hate, evil and lust." Stormy's hand shot out and caught the back of Flora's head while she brought her face closer to forcibly slip her tongue into the pixie's mouth.

**She love you, just ride it out.**

Flora couldn't believe what she heard, within this darken and dead atmosphere was a tiny voice. Stormy shiver but it wasn't from the cold atmosphere, her finger dug deep into the back of her head while her tongue darted around Flora's mouth.

**Just ride it out.**

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Stormy screamed after pulling away from Flora. "I'm not weak, I am not in love." The witch was now crying hard, the rain lighten up as she fell to her knees. "I'm in love, but I am not weak."

Flora kneel down next to the witch, one hand was on the witch's back while the other was being used for support on the stony ground. Stormy just cried, she try to resist Flora but in the end she collapsed into her lap.

"I am not weak," Stormy choked out.

"Don't cry," Flora said in her most soothing tone. "You're not weak, love happens no matter what. You are not weak."

"I am." Stormy said. "I failed my sisters, everything I worked for and I had to throw it away. I should have died at the hospital that day, Icy and Darcy don't have a use for me anyway except for cannon fodder."

Flora said nothing but tried to let actions speak louder than words as she tried to comfort her.

"I am weak," Stormy said. "I need help."

"I'll help you," Flora said.

"I don't want it."

"But you need it."

--(2)--

The sun slowly came over the horizon casting a soft light upon the exterior of the school of magix. Some students woke up to greet the day while others took the advantage of the situation of the weekend and slept in.

One of the awake students was Tecna since it was kind of biologically "program", sort of speak, since she was young. Her roommate was also waking up, last night she came in a little late but Tecna didn't say anything as she stretch slowly.

"Well, that was an interesting yesterday," Musa said. "Poor Stella wouldn't stop crying." She shifted her weight. "I went to comfort her last night."

"Well that would explain why you came in late last night."

"Sorry if I woke you," Musa said. "I better get the others up."

Walking into the main hall she saw a few other girls that were ether chatting with friends or just shaking off some left over sleepiness. She greeted some with a nod or a word, at Flora and Bloom's dorm she first knocked softly. She didn't think much about it except they didn't hear her and knocked a little harder, the door creaked open a little.

_Something is wrong here,_ Musa thought as she carefully looked in. There was a slight odor in the air, there was also a slight tingle of dark energy.

Concerned Musa closed her eyes while focusing on a single spell, her mind's eye she saw two figures walk in but never leave.

_The witches!_ Musa thought as she opened her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Bloom awoke to something odd. There was a plate sitting in front of her, on that plate was something that kind of resembled food from the cafeteria. Bloom sat up and eyed it, this had to be something of a trick.

A cruel laugh made her lift her head up to see Icy sitting on a small loveseat on the other side of the room. She hand her arms cross and she seemed to be enjoying herself. "How amusing, in school they taught us how to torment a prisoner. By giving them a small plate of food," she said in a matter of factually tone. "It's up to the prisoner to figure out if it's poisoned or not."

"I'm not hungry," Bloom snapped. She used her foot to shove away the plate. "Besides, I know you would poison me."

Icy shrugged. "I guess you don't know much about me, even after all of our conflicts. But I know a lot about you, earth-girl. About who you are."

Bloom said nothing, she knew Icy to be something of a liar. Although it _would_ be entertaining to hear what lie she was going to come up.

"You, my dear, have a reason you carry the dragonfire within you." Icy started as she lean against one side of the loveseat. "You see, my coven, my clan, my very _bloodline_ have spent generations seeking your power. But when it was in the grasp of my coven's leader the guardian of the dragonfire had placed it into Spark's princess, which is you. Pixie."

Bloom snorted. "Nice story, I would have factor in sailor moon or maybe digimon."

"Believe what you want," Icy chuckled. "I have you within my little grasp and I have all the time in the world."

"Well if you have all this _time_," Bloom said while trying to get out of the shackles without much results. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

"Oh ho, you've taken an interest in _me_?" Icy said in a mocking tone as she sat in. "Well if you must know I was born along with Darcy on Freeza, went to the tenkoori school on Vertboten and four years ago I came to cloud tower."

Bloom waited for a moment. "Is that all?"

Icy laughed. "No, but I'm only allowing you to know the very, very impersonal information. We're just enemies, why should you know more about me?"

"Because as the old saying goes, '_know your enemy_'"

--(1)--

"This is serious," the headmistress had said. "This morning a teacher had seen a potion to detect traps around the door handles."

"Well, isn't anyone going to do something about it?" Musa said while trying to restrain herself. The headmistress raised a brow but kind of understood what the young pixie was feeling. "Bloom and Flora could be in danger by now."

"I understand the situation, but you must realize the one you're in. You are on very shaky grounds after the day of the royals."

Musa didn't speak as she felt the rage builds but somehow she repressed it on the outside, she felt defeated as she left the office. Wondering through the halls, avoiding many students while she allow the fury to die but instead it burn more wilder.

When she had reached her room she was glade to find Tecna wasn't there, she flung a fist into her bed as hard as possible. When the others are going to hear what had happened, she bet they're going to flip.

_Stupid political bull,_ Musa thought. _Caring more about pose and reputaion than people._ She fell into bed shivering while her rage kept going higher and higher.

_Hang on._ She thought. _Just hang on._

--(2)--

Stormy had woken up in bed. Next to her was Flora, they both were back home - Stormy's home - after the events in the woods. Flora worried that the young witch would be suicidal afterwards, at the moment she worried about both her friend Bloom and her girlfriend, Stormy.

Stormy curled up a little closer to the young pixie and mured. Flora woke up but went back to sleep after cuddling her a little closer. "Flora. I am so sorry, for what I've done."

"Please tell me something, if you don't mind me asking." Flora whisper into the girl's ear.

"Bloom is with Stormy, I don't know where she is but I do know my sister enough that she would just up and kill her."

"Why?

"Because... She loves her."


	4. Chapter 3

"In... Love.... _with_ her?"

"Icy maybe a very powerful witch," Stormy said as she rolled out of bed. "But I've learn at cloud tower I've learn that people shouldn't keep diaries if they want to keep things secret."

Flora slipped out of bed still trying to allow this new information to sink in. "If she 'loves' Bloom than why is she always trying to kill her?"

"Well, Icy has a small streak in her." Stormy said. "She's been always tried to be strong, even when we were kids she'd been the 'protective big sister'."

"She doesn't seem to be the _protective_ type to me," Flora said.

"After going to cloud tower she kind of changed into the uber-bitch she is when I got there, I took every advanced class that was open to me. Just to get up same level as them."

"Them?"

"Darcy and Icy, they are twins and have a good two years over me." Stormy wonder into the kitchen area, which was basically the same style of any other kitchen in a normal home. "They picked on me, I had a hell of a time getting into the popular group. When Icy started this whole 'take over the world' thing she finally entrusted me in, figuring she needed cannon fodder."

Flora was wave to take a seat at the breakfast table while Stormy took out two bowls, soon a bowl of cereal was place before Flora and her. "I guess I got sucked in, and while Icy had changed I've noticed she was still that 'big sister protector' she's always been when someone starts spreading nasty rumors or another witch tried to get the jump on me."

"I never knew."

"That's because she wants to be feared, if the other witches knew that she was protecting her little sister her reputation would be ruined."

The sound of the front door opening and closing caught Flora's attention, within seconds a young with curly hair in a long black dress with green eyes. The woman looked kind of like an older, calmer Stormy, she can only assume that this woman was Stormy's mother.

"Oh, you're awake," the woman said. "And so is your friend here too."

"Um, good morning." Flora said in a polite tone. "My name's Flora."

"I am Vicinal Trix," the woman said. "I am Stormy's mother, I'll leave you two alone." The woman bowed and left. Flora looked over at Stormy who was blushing a little.

"She seems nice," Flora said.

"That's only if you are her friend, cross her she's worse than I am."

"I'll try not cross her than."

--(1)--

Bloom had fallen asleep. Icy stood over her, on the outside she was scowling but within she was concern. For the last hour she'd been doing nothing but staying by her, by now her friends would busting down the doors with a gusto. She can only guess that something had happened, like the headmistress saying no to a rescue attempt or putting things on hold.

Icy shivered. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to let go of the girl and give up the dragonfire. But she knew that if Bloom wasn't released soon she could begin to fall into depression. She knew there was some kind of a solution to both problems, maybe she could wonder around the rest of the house?

Sighing Icy wonder out of the room into the rest of the house, which was once left abandoned by the edge of Magix. She sat down at a table to create a few special talismans to place them onto the exits and entrances, afterwards she wonder back into the basement to release the bonds.

Bloom stirred a little, but she remained asleep.

Icy sat down on the loveseat. In a short amount of time Bloom finally learn that the restraints were finally off, she rubbed her wrist while sitting up. Icy had expected the strange glances and the looks of paranoia.

"I've decided to let you roam around this house," Icy said in a smug tone. "It's kind of boring down here, don't you think?"

"I don't know what the trick is but I'm not falling for it."

"Stupid pixie," Icy growled. "I'm trying to allow you to move around, why can't you except that?"

"Well after all the times you tried to kill, maim and freeze me why should I trust you now?"

"Because I lov-" Icy caught herself. She had shouted in a fit of rage and now she felt like she was going to regret it. The look on Bloom's face alone made her nervous, and humiliated. "Because I loath you, you hear me pixie?" Icy said before going upstairs.

"That woman," Bloom said still stunned. "Is very strange."


	5. Chapter 4

"This sucks," Stella said as she sat on the edge of her bed. "By now who knows what those witches would have done to Bloom and Flora, if something happens to them I'll never forgive this school."

"Now, before we go flying off the handle let's look at this logically." Tecna said as she stood off one side of the group. "If we charge in with our current situation we all would be entrapped."

"But if we don't do anything they could in major trouble," Musa said. "Or worse."

"Alright, even if we did start looking for them we would have a clue on where to start," Tecna said. "Cloud tower would be to obvious choice for them to take a hostage."

"We could try tracking down the dark energy," Musa said. "It maybe a long shot, but it's better than nothing."

Tecna was going to further protest but she too was worried about her friends. Sitting down on Stella's bed she sighed. "That wouldn't work, but I _do_ have a sample of their energy patterns. It would narrow down areas of search."

"That's great!" Musa said.

"But if we do this, we'll be expelled."

"Mom and dad will be mad but I can't let my friends die!" Stella said.

"Dad would be upset but he would understand," Musa said. "He told me never leave behind a friend."

"Just let me fix up a device," Tecna said while she walked towards the door. "It might take a moment but I'll work as fast as I can."

--(1)--

Bloom was in the doorway. She could see the rest of the slightly cozy and warm atmosphere with a Lovecraftian air tainting it. Icy was near the unlit fireplace in a small cot asleep, there was a table with various items of magical properties. Bloom walked a little closer to see a small pile of pamphlets, pamphlets to other magix schools.

_Why would she have these?_ Bloom thought to herself as she looked them over. Looking over at Icy's sleeping form she return to the school pamphlets, it was like fate - or _Deus Ex Machina_ - was guiding her here.

Maybe she should look into these schools as well? She already could tell she wasn't going to be excepted into Alfea next year.

Sitting into a comfortable looking chair with a few pamphlets, once in a while looking over towards Icy she while read them over. She noticed much of the schools aren't really based in ether pure witch or pixie magix, she readily didn't read much into it.

Bloom had finished all of the pamphlets, now her focus return to Icy. Earlier in the basement the witch of frozen water had almost said she loved her, Bloom was taken back by the statement but sat there quietly nursing her own thoughts.

Why would she try to kill her so often? Maybe it was something emotional, psychological or something much deeper. Maybe she should ask her personally when the witch awakes?

Bloom sighed silently as she stood up, wondering into the room that most resemble the kitchen area. She was taking a risk by selecting a wrapped sandwich (which there seem to be only that type of item in said fridge) and finally eating since she was taken.

Afterwards she sat there at the table thinking. She wondered; was she meant for Alfea?

--(2)--

Her sisters have prove themselves too weak for liking. In fact that silly goal of dragonfire seemed nothing more than a high school ideal of popularity, why would her coven be after such a item?

Unless they, too, are weak.

She laughed as her fingers traced the spines of the millions of millions of books of Cloud Tower. No one ever told her what to do, not Icy, Stormy or the headmistress. She had come as she pleased, even if the librarian tried to stop her.

It has been a few hours, she was growing ever tired of these useless tomes for novice witches. If there was any thing of true worth they would be in the headmistress's personal library, Darcy know it. Just as she was about to turn she noticed something, a slender volume on the lost planet Sparks.

_As the saying goes, know your enemy._ Darcy thought as she pulled out the book, it was bound in leather and seem to have seen better days. Selecting a small table in the corner she read over the contents, there was something very interesting - and shocking in a way - information.

_You're coming with me,_ Darcy thought as she walked past the bloody corpse of the librarian. _Next stop, the private library of the headmistress._


	6. Chapter 5

Icy awoke to the sight of Bloom standing in a corner with her arms crossed staring at her. On automatic defence she shot out of bed and summoned a small amount of cold air around one hand. She slowly relaxed as nothing happened.

"I want to ask you some questions." Bloom said in a emotionless tone.

Icy laughed. "You are in no position to ask questions, earth-girlie."

Bloom narrowed her eyes, she choose to pay no heed to what she stated. "Who were my birth parents?"

"Oh how cute," Icy walked over to the red head. "If you must know they were king Claimh and Queen Arcanum, is there any other stupid answers you want to know?"

"Why would your coven freeze over an entire planet?"

"Because that stupid guardian Daphne, she forced the coven's strongest witches to freeze the planet's core. She sealed the dragonfire into you, oh great princess." Icy said with a hint of mockery in her voice.

Bloom uncrossed her arms. Her state was unchanged as she shifted her weight. "One last, very important question," Bloom said.

"What?" Icy growled impainently.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

Icy's eyes went wide, her body felt like it was going to collapse right there and than. "W-what?"

Bloom's hand shot out and pressed into the small of her back while leaning forward to press her lips against Icy's - and slip her tongue into her's. - The witch was taken back, she try to struggle away and accidentally fell back bringing the red head down to the floor with her. They landed on the floor, Bloom was on top while Icy was struggling to free herself from out from the red head.

"If I answer you would you **GET OFF ME**?" Icy snapped. Bloom blushed as she stood up. "If you want to know... I do have some feelings for you, but don't read too much into it."

The room was silent from the awkward pause between the two. Bloom sat down in the chair she sat in earlier to read the school pamphlets, Icy took up the edge of the bed. Both looking at each other.

Each were figuring on what to do next.

The front door was blasted into splinters. Both girls leapt to their feet while preparing to defending themselves, but Bloom relaxed when she saw a familiar face.

"Bloom!"

Stella rushed across the room and took up the red head in a spine busting embraces while Musa watch Icy prepared for anything. After Stella's incoherent babbling, she realized that Icy was just sitting there doing nothing. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"Can you please leave us be for a moment," Bloom said in a slightly distress tone. "There's a few things I have to resolve with her, privately."

"But..." Stella shut up when she saw the serious glare coming from Bloom. "If she gets out of hand we'll be outside." She ushered out Musa out the door leaving Icy and Bloom alone.

"So, now you'll go back with those stupid pixies like always." Icy said. She slowly fell onto her side on the bed staring blankly ahead. "Life goes on for you, you would probably get married to that red fountain brat too."

Bloom reach down to place a hand on Icy's shoulder. "Icy?"

"Don't speak to me," Icy began to cry. "Just leave." Bloom felt her hand grow cold but she didn't move, even when it began to become painful. "I want to be alone, just leave." Icy said barely above a whisper.

"Icy?"

"**LEAVE!**" Icy shouted as she flung the red across the floor, laying there she cried harder and harder. Bloom just laid there watching the witch of the dead planets allow her emotions out. "Just leave."

Bloom slowly got to her feet. She knew on one hand if stayed Icy would crack every bone in her body, but she left the witch could do something drastic. Like suicide.

"Why are you still here, pixie?"

"I..." Bloom didn't know what to say.

"If you think I'm going to kill myself, I won't." Icy said as she sat up. "I just want to be left alone."

Bloom silently walked out, Icy sat on the edge. Both carrying the same thought.

_Where do I go now?_


	7. Chapter 6

Flora was slightly taken back to see Tecna standing at the door of the witch's home. Stormy and her mother were standing behind her, kind of on defence.

"It's alright," Flora said. "Would you mind if she came in, miss. Trix?"

"If she doesn't intend on destroying our home," Miss. Trix said. "She can come in."

Tecna shifted her weight as she step into the lovely apartment, high ceilings, carefully crafted furniture and lovely color schemes. If Tecna wasn't here, seeing this she wouldn't believe that a witch's home would be such a beautiful place.

"Maybe I should explain everything," Flora said.

"That might help a bit," Tecna said.

--(1)--

"Why aren't you coming?" Stella demanded. Bloom have been standing about a few feet away from the small house that Icy had kept her in. "We came all this way for you? If you want to stay, than stay."

Bloom was silent for a moment. Both Stella and Musa looked at each other than at Bloom.

Swallowing hard Bloom finally spoke. "I want to stay, until I'm sure she won't kill herself."

"Bloom?" Stella said. She looked over towards Musa than shook her head. "Do you want us here? Just in case?"

"Thanks, but I would rather be alone with her." Bloom said.

Bloom sighed, she walked towards the house and peer in to see Icy asleep on her small cot. Silently creeping in she placed a hand on the ice witch's head.

"I thought I told you to leave." Icy said without looking up. "Why are you still here?"

Bloom was silent as she brushed Icy's head. Icy Shifted around but stay where she laid.

"Why won't you just leave me?"

Bloom lean down and slowly whispered softly into her ear. "Because I love you."

_Do you?_ Thought Icy as she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

"How interesting." Darcy lounge on her bed while reading a stolen book, "I never knew of this type of magic." She flip through a few pages reading various diagrams of the original waspirium systems, all of them seem so familiar but where had she seen these?

Choosing a new book she open at a random page, one that lead her to a vast array of arcanum symbols. Star constellations, energy flow charts of the body and other things that wasn't normally seen in any text book. But what caught her eye was something she never seen before, a very intriguing piece of information. It was going to be a long hard road but she will become the most powerful creation in the past, present and future.

--(1)--

"Why are you still with me?" Icy asked after waking up.

"Well good morning to you too," Bloom said and snuggled a little closer. "Do you have to be so negative all the time?"

"Just don't ask," Icy said. "It's something is too personal."

Bloom was going to push on the subject but she kept quite. "Where do you want to go today?" Icy rolled over and faced the redhead with a confused. "Well, we've been here for a while why not go out?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see a movie," Icy said as she sat up. "Not much to do when you don't have a school to go to, but I expect you would already know that."

Bloom nodded. She felt that this might actually lead to something very deep, She shifted to be in front of Icy and gave a light kiss. "I got no where to be."

()()()()()()

Coming soon.

Winx Club: Echo Device Evolution.

You'll never look at the future the same way.


End file.
